


You Promised Me A Kiss Soldier.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, i ship steggy so much, this is a happy birthday fic for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets drunk and maybe-sorta tries to kiss Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised Me A Kiss Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend Jamie! This is for you Darling!  
> Happy Birthday!

  The music was too loud...much more so than Steve would have liked. Sure, they had just got back from rescuing the 104th, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at all the attention he was getting.

  Everyone around him was dancing to the swing music that was popular at the time. Steve had to admit, he liked it, but as far as he was concerned, when it came to dancing, he had two left feet. That was just something the serum couldn't change. He was asked to dance by several girls, who were  _dying_ to have a go with the great Captain America -- Much to Bucky's disappointment.

  "I swear I'm invisible," he said, taking a sip of the bourbon he was nursing.

  "Aaw, c'mon Buck. Just watch, the girls will come crawling after you in no time," Steve punched his best friend lightly on the shoulder. 

  The two sat in silence for a while before a girl came and practically pulled Bucky off of the stool he was sitting on, and dragged him onto the dancefloor. Her friend insisted that Steve come with, so he reluctantly took her hand and let her dance with him.

  "Shoot! Oops! I'm terribly sorry!" he looked at the floor shyly, he had just stood on the poor girl's toes.

  "Oh that's okay Handsome, not many girls can say they've danced with Captain America," she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "How about we go somewhere more private?"

  Steve instantly started blushing, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he was about to politely decline when he heard clattering and shouting from the next room...and a voice that sounded incredibly British.

  "Oh bollocks! You boys ought to get out of my way right now!" Peggy shouted, her speech slurred slightly,

  Steve smiled to himself and went to see what the commotion was all about. He arrived and saw a few of the less savoury soldiers lying passed out on the floor. Whether it was from the large amount of alcohol they had consumed, or whether Peggy had knocked them out, he couldn't tell.

  "Steve!" she spotted him out of the corner of her eye and climbed over the bodies on the floor to reach him. "Care for a dance?" she bowed, losing her balance slightly, causing Steve to catch her.

  "Ooh, you're so strong!" she cooed,

  Steve chuckled, "Exactly how much have you had to drink Peg?"

  She brought her index finger and thumb together, "Just a little bit," she insisted.

  "I think we should get you some water," he told her, looking around for someone who served the beverages.

  "No! No! We can get water later! Let's go dance!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

  Much to his relief, the music had slowed down considerably, so he didn't have to try and keep up with the music. Peggy was pressed up against him, and her head was resting on top of his shoulder. He sighed happily, she smelled really good, like vanilla. 

  The pair stood swaying slowly to the music, enjoying the moment. Peggy looked up at Steve and brought her hand up to his face. 

  His heart stopped.  _Was she just about to do what Steve thought?_ His question was answered when her face was just an inch away from his. Steve's breath caught in his throat, he couldn't let her do this, not when she was this drunk.

  "Peggy," his voice was low and raspy, "I think you should go to bed,"

  She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, "Really soldier?"

  His eyes widened when he realized how she interpreted his statement, "Oh gosh! Lord no! I- I didn't mean it like that! I-uh- I meant that you should go maybe-uh- get s-some sleep." He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, he became such a blubbering idiot when Peggy was concerned.

  "Okay, Soldier," she closed her eyes, suddenly everything went foggy. She almost fell and Steve chuckled, 

  "Here, let me," he said, gently picking her up, bridal style.

  "Such a gentleman," she said softly, resting her head against his chest.

  They arrived at Peggy's quarters and he laid her down in her bed. She reached up to try and kiss him again. He pulled back,

  "Maybe when you're sober," he smiled down at her,

  "Promise?" she asked, 

  "I promise," he told her, as he tucked her in and left.

 

  Peggy wasn't seen the next day, no doubt she had one heck of a hangover. She had got really smashed the night before, Steve couldn't blame her for staying inside. Even if he had to admit to himself, he missed her presence. 

  Bucky walked up to him and clapped him on the back,

  "Hey man! Where did you go last night? I never saw you leave,"

  "Buck, you were very focused on the girl you were with, it isn't a surprise that you didn't see me leave," he joked,

  "Punk," Bucky punched him on the shoulder.

  Thankfully, his best friend didn't ask further questions about the rest of the night. He wasn't fond of hearing about Bucky's nights with the women he met. He thought that those moments were best kept private.

  

  The next morning, Steve woke up early and was sitting outside under the tree sketching. He heard soft footsteps approaching him, and soon enough, he smelled vanilla as someone sat down next to him. He didn't need to look to see who it was. 

  "Are you feeling any better?" he chuckled, 

  "That was a bloody stupid thing for me to do," she rubbed her forehead,

  Steve chuckled, "I have to admit, I would never have imagined you getting drunk."

  "I do not plan on doing it again anytime soon," she laughed.

  They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Peggy broke the silence.

  "Though I do not remember much about that night, I do remember one thing," she paused, and looked over at him, "You promised me a kiss soldier." 

  Steve blushed, but before he could say anything, he felt her lips against his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer towards him. She tasted as good as she smelled, her lips so incredibly soft and inviting. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He had wanted to kiss this woman from the moment he saw her. And now, it was actually happening!

  They were broken apart when they heard a wolf whistle, "Wooo! Go Steve!" Bucky shouted, "How long has this been going on for kiddies?" he was enjoying this way too much for Steve's liking. He was about to protest when Peggy beat him to it.

  "I don't believe that's any of your concern Mister Barnes," she said, smirking, and pulling Steve in for another kiss. This time, he blushed furiously...but he didn't enjoy it any less. "And I suggest that you get used to it," she told him.

  Bucky was satisfied with that.  _Finally, Steve had found himself a girl!_

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I can just imagine this happening.  
> What did you think?  
> Comments, Kudos, constructive criticism, and requests are welcome!  
> I was going to do this as a Romanogers fic, but my best friend ships Steggy, so here you go! :)


End file.
